Kidnap My Heart
by Tenshi Yoma
Summary: In the past he was someone else. In love with a Miko. Now, 50 years later he is Naraku. He kidnaps Kagome to lure Inu Yasha. However she is so much like Kikyo that he can't hold down the feelings he begins to harbor for her. Pairings InuxKag not NarxKag
1. Take Me Away

Ok this idea came to me like a really really long time ago. Even before I wrote "Only Time Will Tell." It's a good story line so why not give it a try. There's not a whole lot of OOC, except maybe Naraku cause I don't know much about him, cept he's a bastard. Lol. Anyways enjoy. (Rating may go up later.)

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inu Yasha. I do own characters I make up myself (not sure if any shall be in this story though).

Chapter One: Take Me Away

;;;;;;;;''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;

Slowly the breeze drifted in through the hut swirling around it's contents. The people that sat inside were an elderly woman and a younger girl. The young girl was helping the elderly woman prepare a dinner for her friends.

Softly she pulled back her hair into a loose pony tail, using a piece of white ribbon given to her by the elderly woman. She pushed the wisps of raven black hair from her soft brown eyes and continued on with her work. She was kindling the fire while adding just the right amount of each ingredient to the boiling cauldron.

"Child, ye does not have to assist me." The elderly woman said never taking her eyes off her work of cutting up some dried meat.

"It's alright Kaede, I don't mind at all. Besides I'd rather be in here then out their with Inu Yasha. He's being a total jerk today." She spat out.

He was in fact being a jerk. All day he'd done nothing but bitch at her. She was growing utterly tired of his attitude.

"Kagome do ye not know what today is the marker of?" Kaede asked.

Kagome looked up from her work of stirring the food to stare up at the woman.

"No. What is it?" She asked quite interested.

"Today is the day that marks fifty-one years since the day that Inu Yasha was pinned to that tree by Kikyo. It was exactly fifty-one years ago that they departed."

Kagome fell silent. Had she known this earlier maybe she wouldn't have been so mean to him. Then again, she might have been even crueler. She hated Inu Yasha for loving Kikyo so much. Why she did, she didn't know.

_'It's cause your jealous of his undying love for her.'_

Kagome chased away the thought with a newer one. What exactly was Inu Yasha feeling right now? Anger? Remorse? Sadness? Perhaps he was just confused.

"I had no idea." She said and rose to her feet. "I better go apologize for my behavior earlier."

She ran from the hut leaving behind Kaede to tend to the cooking. As the woman threw in the meat and sighed softly stirring it she shook her head.

"Kagome, ye are truly unlike my sister Kikyo."

Kagome huffed slightly as she made her way up the hill. She was heading over to the forest where Sango had said she'd last seen Inu Yasha. Kagome giggled at the memory of that large red mark across Miroku's face. No doubt he had tried to achieve a free feel.

When she stepped into the forest she could immediately feel a change in the atmosphere. It felt cooler and more somber. The breeze seemed to be a comforting touch that was a welcome in the dark shadows of the trees.

Slowly Kagome walked noticing nearly everything about the forest. Every sound reached her ears, every touch and smell reached her nerves.

"Inu Yash—" She began to call out.

She fell short of her words when she spotted the blotch of red through a cluster of bushes. She pushed some back to find the hanyou standing in front of a tree. Not just any tree though, the Time Tree. His tree.

_'Truly he is deep in thought or he would have heard me coming a mile away.'_

Inu Yasha reached a hand up to run it down the rather large spot of softer colored wood on the trunk of the tree. He ran the tip of his finger around the small hole where the arrow had laid untouched for years. His ears were laid back on his head not moving at all. His hair blew slightly in the breeze catching rays of light that bounced over into his eyes.

Kagome stepped forward her heart over flowing with concern for her hanyou friend.

"Inu Yasha…" She muttered.

Inu Yasha turned his head. His first words were, "Kikyo."

Kagomes face flushed. She was NOT Kikyo. However, she didn't scream the usual "Sit" command like she normally would when called Kikyo. Instead she just stared at the hanyou in disbelief.

Inu Yasha's eyes were shining with what could be tears, or maybe it was just the light. He blinked softly before coming to realize who stood before him. It was only Kagome, her hair pulled back the way Kikyo used to have hers pulled back.

Why were the Gods tormenting him with such memories of Kikyo? Especially on this day, of all days.

"What do you want, wench?"

"Inu Yasha….I came to apologize. For earlier." She mumbled.

"……..yea…?"

"I didn't mean to be so bitchy. I didn't realize what…today was. So I can understand your being angry." She said adding a "Sorry." For making him remember what day it was.

Inu Yasha stared at the human girl for a few moments before looking back at the tree. He gave out a soft "feh" that sounded more like a sigh than anything else.

"Why should it matter what today is. So what, a stupid bitch pinned me to this tree fifty-one years ago at this very time of day. That means nothing to me." He muttered.

Kagome didn't have to be psychic or have the ability to read minds to know that Inu Yasha's own words had hurt himself. He didn't think of Kikyo as a bitch. If anything he though of her as a beautiful Goddess. She was the one he thought to be a bitch.

Kagome stepped forward to try and comfort him. She wanted nothing more than to maybe hold him or whisper to him that everything was fine. She needed nothing more than to know he was comforted by her simple words.

"Inu Yasha, everything will be fine." She said softly.

Suddenly the hanyou turned to face Kagome. He stared at her deeply in the eyes. They held so much emotion, so much care, concern. Kikyo's eyes had held that once. But only once in her life. Now they were filled with nothing but hate and anger. But back then….back then she had _cared._

Without realizing what exactly he was doing Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome into his embrace. He pulled her close dragging one clawed hand slowly down her side. He softly nuzzled his head against her neck and even kissed lightly at her cheek.

Kagome was stunned. Why was Inu Yasha holding her in such a way? Truthfully she didn't much care why. The only thought racing through her mind was that of staying in this moment forever. Slowly she brought her arms up and wrapped them around him. As he softly nuzzled himself into her she brushed her face into his thick soft hair touching his ears slightly. They twitched a little, then fell still. His hand was stroking her side in a soft repeated motion. She wanted nothing more than to allow this moment to continue on forever and ever. Until, however, she heard….

"Kikyo.." He moaned out softly.

Her heart wrenched, it twisted inside of her in a cruel way. She wasn't Kikyo, yet that is what he thought her to be.

Kagome brought her hands up and laid them against Inu Yasha's chest, she softly pushed him back away from her. She averted her stare to the ground unable to look the hanyou in the eyes.

"I'm…not…Kikyo. I will never be…Kikyo." She mumbled softly.

Inu Yasha could only stand still. He hadn't meant to call her Kikyo. But she had looked like her for that one split moment. And he had longed to hold Kikyo for so long a time that his impulses had taken over him.

"Kagome..I--"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it okay?" She snapped and looked up at him. When next she spoke it was much gentler. "Inu Yasha I understand that you love Kikyo. But I cannot bear hearing you call her name when you are with me. I am not Kikyo, I will never be her no matter how much you may wish I was. I am Kagome. Just that. I guess…that Kagome just isn't good enough for you."

With that said she turned on her heels and sped away deeper into the forest. She left behind a very hurt and confused hanyou.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;

Concealed by leaves and branches sat a figure watching over the two ignorant fools below. They knew nothing of his being there. They were far to busy living in their own little world. Not even the hanyou, so quick to always pick up his scent, had noticed him being there. The figured moved just slightly within the branches pushing back a few leaves to better see the two below. He breathed steadily through his mask. It was quite hot within that heavy furred baboon robe.

The human girl had grown angry at the hanyou, she had yelled a few things that Naraku didn't really care to worry about and then had left. From what he had gathered Inu Yasha had called the girl Kikyo. She was, however as the girl had so plainly stated, Kagome.

"The reincarnation?" He said softly to himself.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry. I care about you….more…than….." The hanyou began but then let out a long sigh. He stared off into the direction in whence Kagome had run off. He shrugged softly before turning the opposite way and heading back to the village.

After he was sure the hanyou was well enough away, Naraku leapt from the tree and stood before the giant tree.

"So this is where Kikyo pinned him fifty-one years ago? It shows well a mark where he had lain." He muttered.

Slowly a thought came to him. It came so suddenly and out of no where that he half wondered if someone had planted it in his mind. No, he was just a maniacal genius.

"That girl, that Kagome, could be the key to Inu Yasha's undoing. He seems to care about her a great deal. It'd be a shame if…something should happen to her." He said in a laughing tone.

The great Demon Lord kicked off the ground back up into the cover of the trees. He headed out deeper into the woods following the scent of a human girl.

Her face was puffy and her eyes red from crying. She sat with her back against a tree and her head deep within her hands. Softly she wept the sound drifted off with the breeze.

"Why can't he love only me?!" She choked out.

She knew why. Because he loved Kikyo to much. And why shouldn't he. She was his first love after all. She was nothing but a girl from the future. Just a jewel detector. Nothing more.

"Because your not _her_." A voice hissed.

Kagome quickly lifted her head to find the voice. She was suddenly alert and ready. She knew that voice. It was…him.

"What do you want!? I don't have the jewel shards." She hollered.

From the tree tops dropped a large figure. He stepped forward into a patch of light. He was wearing his baboon cover. It didn't much conceal his identity. They all knew who he was.

"I don't want the jewel shards dear, I want you." He cooed softly.

He pulled back the hood of the costume to reveal his frightening, yet well shaped, features. He smiled at Kagome with a malice all his own.

"Why do you want me?" She croaked out.

"Because you could be my only way of destroying that pesky little hanyou. He seems to care for you quite a lot."

"No he doesn't. He cares only for Kikyo…" Kagome said angrily. For a moment, in her anger, she had even forgotten who she was speaking with.

"How little you know child. Come with me, I shall show you."

"No! Stay away from me!! Inu Yasha!!!!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''';;;;;;;;;;

Inu Yasha's ears twitched. He had heard a slight screech flow through them. At first he thought nothing of it. Soon however he re-thought that. The scream came louder and clearer now that he was searching for it.

It was Kagome. She was in trouble.

Inu Yasha took off from his spot just outside the forest. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him. The moment he passed by the tree where him and Kagome had last spoke he picked up a heavy familiar scent.

Naraku.

Inu Yasha began to pick up speed as a new fear rose within him. What was Naraku doing here?

He stopped suddenly picking up the mixed scent of both Naraku and Kagome. It was heavy but led no where. Buzzing just a few feet away was one of Naraku's pesky Shikigami. It moved this way and that gathering Inu Yasha's full attention.

It buzzed softly speaking to him. To anyone without demon blood it would have sounded only as buzzing. But to Inu Yasha it was words. Meanings.

Slowly Inu Yasha's blood began to boil. How dare he.

"How dare he!!" He growled loudly.

He swung his clawed hand forward tearing the poor Shikigami in half.

"_Inu Yasha, I have your precious human girl. She is in careful handling. I won't harm a single hair on her head. Unless, however, you refuse to hand over the jewel shards you have and your precious sword. Until then, goodbye."_

"Damn him…..Kagome!" He hollered.

He turned around and headed back to the village. Naraku would _not _get away with this.

;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;

So what did you guys think? To stupid, or really good. Do I need to fix anything or something? Did you like it! I think it's one of my best so far. Do R&R or I shall not update.


	2. Trapt

Well it sure did take me long enough to get around to writing chapter 2. I've just not been in much of a mood to write. I'll try as hard as I can not to take long in updating. It'll be maybe 2 chappies a week. Maybe. Sometimes It'll only be one chapter a week. Anyways, enough with my talking.

Enjoy!

;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;

When her mind finally came round she found herself in utter darkness. She lay sprawled out on what felt like cold stone floor. She reached out her arms and struggled to feel for some sort of comfort in this horrid place. All that met her touch was cold stone and dirt. She lay there for some time, not having all of her mind pieced together. When finally it all did come she began to weep. She wept softly and so quietly that even she could barely hear herself. She wiped at her face trying to push away the tears. She could feel the dirt smear across her face as she wiped. With a groan she pushed herself up onto her knees. She stared around her though only darkness met her eyes. She tried to focus her eyes on seeing past the dark. She finally caught sight of a rectangular outline. A door.

"Someone….help…" She croaked out.

Her throat was incredibly dry. It was as rough as a stone on a dirt road. She rubbed her fingers across it trying to soothe it in any way she could.

"No one will help you." A smooth dark voice hissed.

She knew that voice. She couldn't quite place it at the moment though. Her head was throbbing and ached more and more with each thought she tried to push through.

Suddenly her eyes began to burn. She couldn't tell why at first but soon realized that a light had been brought to the room. A torch hung on the wall flickering. Next to it stood a tall dark figure. His eyes were locked on her and his mouth bent in a cruel smile.

"Hello Kagome dear." He said.

"Bastard…." She coughed out.

Naraku just grinned. He cared not for her insult. She was nothing but a human after all.

"Here, drink this." he said and handed her a cup.

She took it and sniffed at it softly. The strong scent of Sake reached her nose. Without hesitating she took a large gulp of the liquid. It soothed her throat and gave it life. With a snarl she pulled her hand back ready to throw the cup at him in anger. He was to quick. He pushed himself forward and grabbed her wrist. She squeaked softly when she felt her wrist being twisted back. She dropped the wooden cup and stared up into those devil eyes. He was merely inches away from her own face. His breath mingled in with hers. It smelt of Sake and something resembling cinnamon.

"I don't think that wise child." He hissed in that same silky tone.

He let go of her wrist and took the cup from the ground. He took a step back and stared at her. His eyes ran up and down her body. She looked so much like Kikyo. There was only one difference though. Her eyes. Her eyes held something Kikyo's did not. What it was, he couldn't tell. All he knew is there was a difference.

_'She's beautiful…'_

Mentally he kicked himself for thinking such a thing. Had it even been him who had though it? Or perhaps was it Onigumo the one who lived within him, always craving for the touch of Kikyo.

"You won't get away with this." She barked.

Naraku merely laughed mockingly. "I think I will."

"Inu Yasha won't fall for this stupid trick."

He will do anything to save you. I will obtain the jewel shards and his precious sword. He is madly in love with you. So of course he'll do anything to save you."

Kagome fell silent. Inu Yasha in love with her? Impossible.

"He only loves Kikyo…" She muttered. It was true after all. He did love Kikyo. Only Kikyo and not her.

"Believe what you will girl. But I know the truth." He said and handed her another cup of Sake.

She drank it down greedily and happily. It soothed her throat and warmed her body.

Naraku poured one more cup for her before taking a swig of the stuff himself from the large tan bottle in his hand. He took the cup from her and pointed over to a futon in the back corner. Only comforts it held was the blanket and soft pillow.

"That is where you shall rest until I have need of you. Play your cards right and perhaps I'll even give you dinner." He laughed.

He walked over to the door and reached for it. As he opened the door he turned back to her and smiled. "I will have one of my 'servants' come tend to you after bit. Enjoy yourself Kagome."

With that he glided out the door and slammed it behind him. The torch on the wall flickered but remained lit. Kagome ran to the door and pounded on it. Why she had, she didn't know. Perhaps she had thought because of it he would come and let her free. Either way it did nothing. Tears pushed through her eyes and fell down her cheek. Slowly she crawled over to the bed and curled up among the blankets and pillows. It was as comforting as anything else in this room.

Slowly she drifted into a restless sleep thinking of the warm blankets as Inu Yasha's arms wrapped warmly around her.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The group of four, five counting Kirara, headed east with such a ferocious speed that tears were beginning to well up in Inu Yasha's eyes. He kept facing forward refusing to show the others his sudden weakness. It may be a small one, but at a time like this no weakness from him was acceptable. After all it had been his fault that Kagome had been taken away.

Sango, Miroku, and little Shippou all rode behind him on the large cat demon's back. Sango's hair flew wildly about snapping in Miroku's face often. The Monk had always enjoyed the feel of her hair. But at this moment, it was unpleasant.

"Do you think he feels guilty about her being taken?" The Monk asked.

"More than anything, he does. Just by watching the way he speaks of the matter I can tell he feels solely responsible." She answered back to him.

Inu Yasha's ears twitched in annoyance. He hated how they talked about him like he couldn't hear. He was a demon after all with extra sensitive ears. He could hear a the fall of grass on water. Sango, however, was right. It was his fault. They all had said it was just Naraku's devious planning. No, it was his. Had he not gotten Kagome upset, she wouldn't have run off.

Inu Yasha lifted his nose to the air and picked up a small scent of spice and jasmine. He quickly kicked off the ground and began heading north-east. It was the mixed scent of Naraku and Kagome. He tried to concentrate more on her scent keeping what part of her he had right now. He longed to feel her on his back. He felt so bad about losing her that he'd even prefer a "sit" right now.

The ones behind him quickly followed after his change of direction. They trusted his keen nose.

"Do you think Kagome is ok?" Shippou asked as he clung to a fluffy part of fur.

"She is no doubt uncomfortable. But I don't think Naraku would harm her. He might very well have her locked up though. Still, he isn't stupid enough to hurt her without risking Inu Yasha's anger." The Monk said sternly.

"Naraku won't harm a hair on her head! And if I find out he has, I swear I'll die killing him!" The hanyou bellowed against the wind.

Just a little after the sun had begun to set the others had convinced Inu Yasha to settle down for camp. It was no used going after Naraku if all of them would be dead tired once there. It was best to attack at full alert. So Inu Yasha had agreed.

They had set up only a campfire and had gathered a few patches of leaves and soft moss for beds. In their rush after Naraku they had forgotten items for sleeping with.

Shippou and Kirara were out looking for firewood giving the three adults a time to talk.

"Inu Yasha what do you plan on doing once at Naraku's?" Miroku asked.

"What exactly did he take Kagome for?" Sango inquired.

Inu Yasha sat in silence for a few moments. How was he to answer? He would only be trampled with more questions and angry voices.

"Inu Yasha!"

"He wants the jewel shards!" He bellowed and then in a softer voice, "And..Tetsiega."

"Are you going to give them to him?" Miroku asked.

"Of course not!"

"What if he threatens Kagome's life?" Came Sango's question.

"I'll tear him apart!"

"Not before I tear you apart!" A low womanly voice hissed.

Before now he hadn't smelt it, that spiced smell that was his. Yet, it was his. It was a softer spice, almost sweet. Immediately the hanyou leapt to his feet and spun around. From behind a large shaded tree stepped forth a figure. She stood back trying to conceal herself just slightly within the shadows of the trees. It was no doubt though. It was her. It was him…yet her.

"Kagura." Inu Yasha growled.

"So you haven't forgotten me?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"How could I forget such a fowl smelling bitch?" He asked mocking her.

Kagura's features stiffened. She tried not to show the pain of his insult but to no avail. It wasn't true though, he knew that, she smelled rather nice, however the fact that her scent was linked to Naraku's made it a fowl stench.

"I've come to get rid of you, Inu Yasha."

"Oh really? Has Naraku become afraid of me?"

Sango and Miroku were on their feet now wielding their weapons. Shippou and Kirara had stirred awake and were already bursting with energy.

"No, not at all. I've come to kill you so that I may take Tetsiega to him and exchange it for my freedom. Killing two birds with one stone." She spat.

Inu Yasha growled deep within his throat. He lunged forward. He had to get rid of this obstacle. Nothing would keep him from Kagome.

Nothing.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;

Yay I FINALLY finished chapter two! I am so so so so sorry it took so long to finish it and get it posted. I have just been trampled with all sorts of things to keep me busy. This story is gonna be good, though not very long. Thanks for all the support guys. R&R!


	3. Save Me From My Hell

Chapter 3! Yay. Let's all party and eat cookies! Or…not. I'm starting to get into making really long chapters. My old stories had pretty short ones. Bleh, now I have long ones. So because of the long chapterness it will take a bit longer to finish and upload them. They'll still come though!!

Enjoy!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

He quickly drew Tetsiega from it's sheath. It sparked as it left it's home and became the giant counterpart that it was. He spread his legs apart just slightly readying himself for the attack.

"Do you truly think you can beat me?" The wind Sorceress snapped.

"I'd stake my life on it." He growled before charging forward.

His sword clashed forward against a long blade of wind. His form flew back as he lost his balance fending off the great rage of wind. Kagura, on the other hand, laughed manically. She threw her fan about and twirled throwing razor sharp winds at them.

Sango quickly mounted Kirara and took flight, Shippou clinging to her back. She soared up high and aimed her large weapon. She reared her arm back and released the large thing screaming "Hidaitsku!

The boomerang soared forward but fell short of the Wind Sorceress due to the raging winds protecting her.

Miroku took advantage of these raging winds to pull a trick of his own. He studied the winds for a few short moments. They would swirl left then swing right every so often. He ran to the north-east corner of the giant wind torrent and jabbed his staff in the ground.

Sango retrieved her weapon from the ground and headed out for another attack. She circled above hoping to cut through the eye of the storm. However, there was no eye. Even the top was shrouded by winds. Softly she cursed under her breath before throwing her weapon. She would try anything to weaken Kagura.

Inu Yasha had been throwing his sword forward countless times only to be knocked back again and again. He tried using wind scar, but it failed. The power the Sorceress had was too much. He was beginning to doubt his own strength in the matter of saving Kagome when he noticed Miroku off to the side. The Monk had developed a perfect plan.

Quickly he unwrapped the beads that sealed his hand shut. He threw it open and immediately the winds changed. He began to pull in Kagura's winds throwing them of balance. He heard a growl of anger come from within the swirling winds. She was obviously pissed. Good.

The winds at which Miroku was pulling began to pull away from him. Kagura was trying to pull them away from the Monk's hold. Inu Yasha stared for a moment baffled. Then he saw it. Miroku had purposely done this to make Kagura pull back on her winds. It created a shaft in the middle of the winds…an opening for wind scar.

Inu Yasha smirked softly to himself before pulling Tetseiga back. He held it back gathering as much energy into as much as he could. He could feel his very own strength draining into the sword. The winds pulled closer to Kagura. It was now or never. Quickly he threw his sword forward. An awful hiss followed the huge glowing energy as it seared forward and pierced through the winds. 

A giant whirlwind of dirt and debris flew into the air as a long, loud, screech filled the terrain. Inu Yasha settled his sword on the ground using it to prop himself up. He squinted his eyes staring into the dark and dusty place before him waiting to see her figure.

When things slowly cleared he could make out a form laying upon the ground. He stumbled his way over and stared down in amazement. The torn body of Kagura lay there. Her head was separated from her dismembered body. In her forehead shone a Shikon shard. Inu Yasha picked it up and placed it inside his haori. He slipped his sword back in it's case and slid a hand across his forehead.

"Well that was a bit too easy." He sighed.

He turned to see the others were alright. They were already returning to their campsite. All of them more then ready for bed.

Inu Yasha bound away to a nearby lake. He needed some time alone. He settled his form next to the serene waters. He took in a deep breath trying to let the past events sink into his mind. When finally it all was placed and then disregarded Inu Yasha turned his attention to the water.

It moved softly and slowly reminding him of the way the light would dance in Kagome's eyes. He stared down into his reflection to see half of it missing. He frowned and pushed the water away. His eyes rose up to stare into the stars. They to, reminded him of Kagome.

"I'm coming Kagome….don't worry…"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''';;;;;;;;;;;

Softly she sniffed. The dampness of the room was making her sick. She lay in the dim light that was granted by the torch on the wall. It flickered this way and that. Someone was coming. It always moved when someone came, due to the wind when they opened doors.

Sure enough the door swung open and scrawny bent figure stepped in. It seemed to be a man, but not a very good looking one. No doubt it was one of Naraku's lackys.

"Master Naraku has instructed that you be moved to a more comfortable room." He hissed.

He smiled then, bearing yellow broken teeth. Kagome rose her nose in disgust. But then, she probably didn't look to good right now either. 

She rose to her feet and stood just a couple feet from the bent man.

"Why is he doing this?" She asked.

"I do not know. Perhaps he has something planned for you." He said and once again smiled.

Kagome shivered. She didn't like that smile of his. Nonetheless she followed him out of the room. She found that outside her cave had been a long winding tunnel just as dark and damp as her room had been. At the end of the tunnel was a curving staircase. She bounded after the man feeling her hands along the wall. She would need to remember every crook and cranny if she was going to escape from here.

At the top of the spiraling staircase was yet another hall. Instead of trudging down this one however, they stopped just halfway. The man fished about in his pocket for something. He pulled out a ring of jangling keys. He held out his long crooked hand and slipped the key into the hole. He twisted it this way and that until it clicked. He pushed open the door to reveal an exceptionally beautiful room.

The walls were a glowing blue with paintings of ancient demons and gods. Swirling clouds circled around them. The wood lining was painted a soft gold. A large canopy bed sat in the middle. It's blankets were a soft baby blue, the curtain covering it a deep water blue.

Kagome turned around and stared at the bent old man.

"Is this my room?" She asked.

"Why else would I bring you here, stupid wench." He spat.

"But…why is it so…nice?"

"I don't know. Shut up and get in there. Your still a prisoner." He growled and shoved her in.

The door slammed behind her. She turned with a start and stared at the wooden frame. It was a large thick black door. She wouldn't be able to break it down. She sighed softly to herself before trudging over to her bed. As she sat down upon it she scanned the room. There was nothing but the bed inside of it. Well, there was a small bowl of water with a cup beside it.

She sat for well over an hour just laying on the bed thinking simple thoughts to herself to pass the time when the door swung open. A group of beautiful maidens came striding in carrying with them a large wooden tub of steaming water. Without a single word they placed the tub down, shut the door and laid down the items they all carried. Two of the maidens, there was about five, grabbed Kagome by the arms and begin to remove her clothing. They lead her over to the tub and helped her inside.

Kagome sighed in relief feeling the warm soothing water. She blinked for a moment before actually realizing she was receiving a bath. Just as the thought sunk in she felt a cool soft liquid being poured into her hair. It was then worked in gathering up lather. Kagome just sat back and enjoyed the pampering. The cleaning liquid was washed from her hair then brushed. The rest of her body was scrubbed at by rags smelling like wild roses.

Suddenly Kagome realized that this only was happening because of Naraku. She began to wonder exactly why he wanted her clean. Did she really smell, look, that bad?

The women lifted her from the tub and helped dry her off before slipping her into a beautiful Kimono decorated with the same designs as those on her walls. And just as quickly as they had come, the women left, leaving nothing behind.

Kagome stared off after them long after the door had been shut. What exactly had just happened?

"I guess Naraku wants me to look like more of a prize for Inu Yasha." She sighed.

She settled back onto her bed curling up tightly in the covers. Now that she had received a warm bath she felt tired. Her eye lids felt heavier than the Tetsiega at it's full form. She chuckled softly to her self at the comparison. It would be good to see Inu Yasha once again. She nodded to herself before yawning and drifting off into a soft sleep.

Heavy breathing. Panting almost. It was right above her. She blinked her eyes a few times but still only darkness met them. She tried to move but soon found her body wouldn't budge. At first she panicked thinking she had been paralyzed. The memories of leaving the damp room with one torch and coming into the beautiful room with many oil lamps filled her mind. Had she dreamed it all?

Finally the realization came to her. She was paralyzed, someone was holding her down. They were right on top of her panting.

"Wh…who's there…?" She called out finding her voice rather raspy.

The figure placed their hand onto her neck and caressed it softly. It ran down and tickled at her collar bone before traveling down further. Kagome began to panic. What was going on?

The hand slipped inside her Kimono and fondled her left breast tenderly.

"St..stop!" She cried.

The figures panting grew stronger. Judging by the strength of the person, it was male. Kagome tried to pull free but to no avail. It seemed that her hands were bound above her head.

The hand traveled down her stomach until it came to her stomach. Hot kisses were left on her neck as the man slipped his hand inside her Kimono once again. He pulled at the sash holding it together. The Kimono fell open around her leaving her body bare. She felt the cool draft flow upon her.

The kisses fell from her neck down to her chest where the man licked softly at her peaking nipples. The hand slipped down into her mound feeling about.

"Stop!" She cried louder.

"Hush! I know you want this…your sopping wet." The voice whispered.

"N..Naraku…!?"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Well??!!?!?! Am I good or what? R&R or you won't find out what happens next!!


	4. Be Not An Angel

First of all before I start this story I want to say one thing: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Lol. It's not the coolest holiday, but it's still a holiday. My whole fam damnly is here! There is so many of them. Ack. But hey, it's what the holidays are about. (It's also about delicious food and getting really fat!) Anyways, thanks for your reviews. Enjoy!

WARNING: The following chapter contains very sexual material. You have been warned.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''';;;;;;;;;;;

Last time:

The hand traveled down her stomach until it came to her stomach. Hot kisses were left on her neck as the man slipped his hand inside her Kimono once again. He pulled at the sash holding it together. The Kimono fell open around her leaving her body bare. She felt the cool draft flow upon her.

The kisses fell from her neck down to her chest where the man licked softly at her peaking nipples. The hand slipped down into her mound feeling about.

"Stop!" She cried louder.

"Hush! I know you want this…your sopping wet." The voice whispered.

"N..Naraku…!?"

;;;;;;;;;''''''';;;;;;;;;'''''''';;;;;;;;;;'''''';;;;;;;

"Naraku...no, that bastard would never be so brave as to attempt this. Your body is so warm and pulsing with life." The voice hissed.

"If you aren't Naraku then who are you?" Kagome asked trying to stall the man.

The voice laughed softly as he slipped a couple fingers inside of her. Kagome winced and withered beneath the man. This was not how she envisioned her first time with a guy.

"I am Onigumo. The one who lives within Naraku. I have pushed my way to the surface of his existence to get my fill with you." He said.

With is free hand he stroked her cheek gently.

"You look, feel, and smell so much like Kikyo. I can hardly control myself."

Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes. This couldn't be. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She had always saw her first time being romantic and with someone she actually loved. Not some maniac forcing himself upon her. She wanted warm arms like Inu Yasha's, not the cold death touch of Naraku.

"Please...stop." She said and sniffed.

"Why would I want to do that. You are so warm and fragile. Pulsing with so much life. It's calling out to me." He breathed into her ear while thrusting his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out of her and at first she had thought he was backing off. A wave of relief had begun to wash over her. She soon found she was very wrong. She could feel him shuffling on top of her. He was untying his sash to disrobe himself. Softly she whimpered, wishing now, more than ever, that Inu Yasha would save her.

Cold, death-like, hands placed themselves upon her breasts. With a sudden shock of fear she felt his hard raging member rub against her mound. It was pushing its way deeper into her.

"STOP!!!" She cried out with incredible force.

A bright glowing pink light burst from her body and sent waves at Onigumo. They washed through him sending his soul withering back beneath the layer of power that was Naraku.

"Stop! Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! Save me!" By now Kagome was screaming and thrashing her body wildly trying to break free of Onigumo's hold.

His body suddenly lifted from hers and backed away from the bed. In the dim light Kagome could see a very confused Naraku. He glanced around then down at himself and down at Kagome.

"Onigumo..." he muttered.

He turned away quickly pulling together his robe and left the room. The bands that held Kagome's wrist suddenly feel apart releasing her body. Kagome sat up and rubbed at her wrists while staring after the now gone Naraku. Tears were streaming down her face in slow path. She wrapped her Kimono around her and tied it tightly shut. With a great sigh of relief she stood up from the bed. Her entire body was shaking with a distilled fear.

"Inu Yasha please come and save me. I am weak. Helpless. You were always right, I'm nothing but a whiney little girl. So just..save me." She mumbled.

She walked over to the small window that was glowing with the milky white light of the moon. She stared out. Buzzing about the grounds were Naraku's Shikigami. They were there to keep her from escaping through her window. She didn't care about that right now, however. She only had one thing on her mind.

"The Moon's light is silver...just like your hair. It dances here on my window sill just like the way the light dances in those golden amber eyes of yours. Oh Inu Yasha never before have I longed for anyone as much as I'm longing for you. I'm sorry for all those times I was...a bitch. I never meant it. It was just my way of...hiding my feelings for you."

By now a flood of tears were falling upon the window sill. They were not tears of fear, no, they had changed into tears of remorse. Tears of love.

"I swear If all of this turns out ok and I get to be with you again, I'll tell you exactly how I feel. I don't care if you don't love me back. At least I'll have told you."

Kagome turned away from the window sill and walked over to her basin of water. She felt utterly dirty even though she had just received a bath earlier that day. She stared down into the water about to cup some in her hand when she noticed something odd. Half of her reflection was missing. She stared down at it long and hard. It was odd. It seemed that the other half was fogged over. Like something else was trying to push it's way next to her reflection. Kagome shrugged it off and gathered up some water. She wasn't about to let herself go insane.

"Inu Yasha will be here soon...I better get ready." She muttered.

;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;

Inu Yasha awoke with a start. He was pouring cold sweat and breathing heavily. Something wasn't right. He looked around the small camp taking in every sound and smell. Nothing was out of place. Still he couldn't shake off the feeling that something had gone very very wrong.

"Kagome..." He whispered.

Deep inside of his chest he felt a wrenching pain. Something had happened to Kagome. She wasn't dead, that he could feel. But he could feel her pain, worry, and fear. What had Naraku done?

Inu Yasha took in a deep breath and released a sigh. There was nothing he could do. He was still so far away. Or was he close? He didn't know. Naraku kept covering up the scent of his castle to throw him off. Why did he want Inu Yasha to take so long? Didn't he want his precious jewels and Inu Yasha's sword?

Sweet chamomile. Where was it coming from? Inu Yasha lifted his nose to the wind and took in a deep breath. Chamomile and....dried earth. Kikyo. Inu Yasha jumped to his feet and ran towards the smell. It led him to the same lake he had sat before not but hours ago. And there stood Kikyo gazing down into the depths of the water. She looked so sad.

"Kikyo.." Inu Yasha muttered.

Kikyo turned around and faced the hanyou. A look of surprise passed quickly over her features. She gazed at Inu Yasha until he was compelled enough to step closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm..after Naraku. He kidnapped Kagome..I was going to get her back."

"That girl..." Kikyo muttered and stared down into the water. Her reflection shone back at her. The light from the moon showed the paleness of her skin.

"Inu Yasha why don't you just forget about her. Now that Naraku has gotten her out of the way, we can be together." She said and ran a cold dead hand down his cheek.

Inu Yasha placed his hand on top of hers trying to capture any hint of warmth. None came.

"You know I can't do that. I owe it to Kagome to come and rescue her." He said.

"Inu Yasha who do you care about more. Me or that girl?" She asked as she stared into his eyes.

For a while Inu Yasha couldn't speak. He was searching deep within himself for that answer. It was just hard for him to explain.

"You, of course." He said not to sure of his answer himself.

Kikyo shook her head and looked away.

"I can tell by your voice that isn't true. Oh Inu Yasha, when I was alive I longed to be with you. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. I would lay awake at night hoping you'd sneak into my hut and visit me. You never did. Inu Yasha when your task with the Shikon No Tama is complete, what will you do? Will you truly become full demon? Or will you live your life with the girl?"

Inu Yasha's gaze settled out on the water. Again his reflection was only half. He stared down at the water thinking hard. He wasn't sure anymore what he was going to do. All this time he'd said he was going to become full demon. But they had learned the hard way exactly how he acted when his demon blood took over. He didn't want to be that mindless.

"I..I don't know." Was his only answer.

Kikyo turned around and curled her arms around him. She held him close to her own body trying to capture his warmth for she had none of her own.

In turn Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her. He could smell and feel the coldness of death.

"Come to hell with me. When your task is complete and you have nothing more to bind you to this world, come to hell with me. We could be there forever together." She offered him.

Inu Yasha stood silent.

Kikyo released her hold on him and stepped back. Immediately a flock of her Shikigami wrapped around her.

"My offer stands firm. I will give you time to think about it. When you have made your choice, just call out my name and I will come for you. Goodbye Inu Yasha." She said in her soft sad tone.

The Shikigami drifted upward taking her along with them. Before long she was beyond Inu Yasha's sight.

Inu Yasha stood there for a long while. He gazed out into the sky letting Kikyo's offer roll about his mind. He went over it again and again. But each time he thought he'd almost made his decision Kagome's beautiful glowing face would ease into his mind.

"It seems I must first decide who I want more. Kikyo..you were the one I first fell in love with. You softened my heart and showed me that I was not the only one in the world alone. But Kagome..you accepted me for what I was. A half-breed. Never did you mock me for it or treat me differently. You opened a whole new world to me. You gave me kindness, warmth, friends, a place where I belonged. However, I cannot just forget Kikyo and all that she has done for me. She died for me and the only way I could repay that is by dieing myself. Oh Gods, why is this happening to me?" He said to himself while staring into the night sky.

He turned around and bounded off back to camp. He arrived just as the sun was peaking over the horizon and his friend were waking up. He helped them pack up their things and get ready to leave. He hopped up into a tree and threw his nose into the air hoping to catch a scent.

After a few minutes of huffing and puffing he finally caught something. It was Naraku's scent. And it was close. He jumped from the tree and pointed to them the direction it was coming from.

"I think we're getting really close. His scent is stronger than it has been so far. Be on guard. The closer we get, the harder it will be to get past his followers." Inu Yasha warned.

"Right. By the way, how do you suppose we're going to get Kagome out of there?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded and added, "Yes I don't very well think attacking head on is a good idea."

"I haven't really thought about it. Maybe I could sneak in and rescue her. That way we wouldn't have to fight, at least until Kagome was in safe keeping." He added feeling that in his heart this could very well be the final battle.

"Well then, what are we waiting for. Let's go get Kagome!!" Shippou cried as he hopped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Yea, let's." Inu Yasha said and nodded his agreement.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Not the most exciting chapter, but I had to have a nice heart-felt one. I don't much like Kikyo, but I understand her grief. However, I think she should learn that if you truly love someone you should let them go and allow them to be happy, even if it removes you from the picture. Well R&R you guys. And please, please, make your reviews kinda like long. Just tell me how you felt about the chapter and what you think I might have done wrong. Flames are welcome, though I don't like them. Lol.


End file.
